Trespass
|location = Port Tudor, Alderney |target = Charles Matteo |fail = Wasted Busted Matteo gets away |reward = $10,500 |unlocks = To Live and Die in Alderney |unlockedby = Catch the Wave |todo = Go to the old Sprunk factory near Port Tudor. Find Chubby Charlie. Chase Chubby Charlie. Take out the chopper. }} Tresspass is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Phil Bell. Description Phil instructs the player to kill the Ancelotti Underboss named Charles Matteo, who is hiding in an abandoned Sprunk factory in Alderney. Chubby Charlie plans to rat the Pegorinos out; he's going to fly a chopper out of Alderney into Algonquin to deliver a 'message' to the Commission, and reveal that the Pegorinos were behind the stealing of the shipment of coke from Vice City. Drive from the compound where Phil's office is to the Sprunk Factory. Phil gives Niko two possible options; attack from the abandoned underground service tunnel, or via the front door. Niko enters and massacres the Italian and Russian Mafiosi in the factory and on its rooftop, before reaching a fleeing Charlie. A cutscene occurs; Matteo's Maverick arrives and descends slightly, allowing him to grab onto it. At this point, the player may choose to shoot him off the landing skid or destroy the helicopter in its entirety. After being disabled by the player, the Maverick will eventually explode and crash down into the open roof of the Sprunk factory, killing all those aboard, but most importantly, Chubby Charlie and his pilot (as Chubby Charlie stated that his pilot would "still deliver the message to the Commission" in the event of his death). Enemies *Chubby Charlie *Rascalov Family Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the old Sprunk factory near Port Tudor *Find Chubby Charlie *Chase Chubby Charlie *Take out the chopper Tips *Chubby Charlie is invincible until he is hanging off the landing skid of the Maverick, at which time, he can be shot off, or killed in the crash. *It is recommended to have at least one or two RPG rounds as it increases the player's chances of destroying the helicopter and not just killing Chubby Charlie. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Charles Matteo - Killed by Niko for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocaine deal. *Many of Dimitri Rascalov's Mobsters﻿ Glitches *When Phill opens the car door to get in, the player can shoot him and can drive around with him dead in the passenger seat without the mission failing. The dialogue will not play during the journey to the Sprunk Factory, though the mission will fail if he falls out of the car. Trivia *Even if the player drives the Contender some distance away from the building, it is still blown up at the cutscene. *Phil calls Chubby Charlie a "top Ancellotti Capo", even though Charlie is an underboss. *This mission has the shortest cutscene in the game. Navigation }} de:Trespass es:Trespass ru:Trespass pl:Trespass Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions